


It's Been Too Long

by Darkestwolfx



Series: To Hug and To Hold [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Post Episode Fic, Season 3 Spoilers, the long reach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestwolfx/pseuds/Darkestwolfx
Summary: It’s been too long since they heard anything, of Scott, and Dad. 3rd of my 9-strong tag-on series. Spoilers for ‘The Long Reach’ (22/02/2020). Each piece can also be read as a stand-alone.
Series: To Hug and To Hold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642426
Kudos: 10





	It's Been Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> And this is a continuation of my nine strong mini-series, based on the series final. I debated with myself long and hard as to the format for these uploads, but decided in the end each needed to stand on its own as opposed to in a big group.

**It’s Been Too Long – Gordon**

* * *

It was all breaking up. All of it, cracking and splitting, flying away from each lump of rock like they had a hatred for each other.

It was all breaking up. And Dad could be down – _had_ to be down there. And Scott definitely was still down there and was saying nothing, absolutely nothing and…

If Gordon had never known himself to be lost for words, then now was definitely the first time. The first time and the worst time.

There was nothing much more he could do but stare out into the open abyss of the Ort Cloud and watch as the last bit of hope he thought he’d found at seeing his Father again, broke up.

Broke up into hundreds and thousands of different pieces; a lot like his heart.

It was all breaking up. So Scott should be back by now, he said he was coming back, right?

He was thinking of Scott, of course he was, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t also thinking of Dad, when he stated with bundled fret,

“It’s been too long.”

And it might be about to stay that way.


End file.
